justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Awan Cendawan Power Plant
Awan Cendawan Power Plant is a nuclear power plant and an Ular Boys stronghold in Just Cause 2. Description It's always a restricted area (even after the takeover), thus being spotted here will give you Heat. The power plant's Malay name "Awan Cendawan" means "Mushroom Cloud", alluding to the mushroom cloud usually associated with nuclear explosions. This is the only nuclear power plant in Panau, and has only one reactor. Like other strongholds, it isn't visible on the map before you reach it and "discover" the settlement. It's the only stronghold with water flowing through it, if Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor doesn't count. The 60 meter high reactor building is visible on the map as a small orange/pink dot. The plant most definitely takes its cooling water from the nearby Sawah river. It's most likely a Pressurized water reactor (PWR), but it could also be a Boiling water reactor (BWR). This theory is based off that the containment buildings of PWRs tend to be dome-shaped, while the containment buildings of BWRs tend to be shaped like large boxes. The reactor could however also be of a custom design, but those aforementioned tend to be the most common designs. Depending on the intention behind its erection, it could in case of it being a PWR also either be moderated with light (regular) water for electricity production only, or moderated with heavy water, to assist with the development of nuclear weapons - heavy water as a moderator is the by far most efficient at causing plutonium being produced as a rest product. The name might also suggest this, if it's not coincidental. This is however only a likely scenario if the reactor was built by Pandak Panay. The turbines and generators, that work with the power plant, are most likely inside some of the buildings. Because of the water channel, there's no need for cooling towers at the plant. This power plant might produce at least 33% of the Electric Power in Panau. The Generators around the power plant seem to be gasoline-powered back-ups. The rest of Panau's power is produced by Wind Turbines and a fossil fuel power station. The reactor building itself is a large 60m tall and shaped as a cone. There are two rows of windows near the top, which may belong to a reactor hall. The highest point on the building is a small antenna on the roof. Oddly, the building is much narrower at ground level, giving the building the shape of a mushroom. There's a walkway under the edge of the roof, lit by fluorescent lamps all the way around the building. The main, inner concrete wall of the reactor is visible here. At several points, there's openings where pipes and tanks can be found. Those are most likely parts of the reactor cooling system. Oddly, there are no doors here. It's a pretty small reactor. Similarly sized real reactors produce about 200-400 MWe ( Electric megawatts), while thermal effect for all reactors usually is about three times higher, and this size then 600-1200 MWth (Thermal Megawatts). The most powerful single PWR reactor is located in France and produces over 1600 MW. See also: list of real reactors of this type (wikipedia). It is likely that Panau imports its uranium from other countries, as there are no confirmed mines in Panau, let alone uranium mines. It's not known which harbor it's imported to. The nearest one is is Kampung Bunga Mawar harbor. The reactor building is a notable one. No other buildings in Panau resemble this. The generators powering the broadcast towers most likely also serve as an emergency power supply, if the external power to the reactor's cooling system and instruments is cut off. The top of the reactor building's obelisk is non-solid for some odd reason. History (speculation) The plant could have been built during Papa Panay's rule, who might have started a small Panauan nuclear program, with a peaceful purpose to produce energy for the Panauan people. When Pandak "Baby" Panay took power, he expanded the nuclear program and used it to build a giant nuclear submarine (U1) and equip it with some nuclear missiles. The plant was then converted into a stronghold and equipped with some SAMs. Eventually this stronghold was taken over by the Ular Boys. It is very likely that Panau might have gotten a lot of assistance from the United States in the construction of the reactor while Papa Panay was still in power. The components were most likely delivered from the U.S., and the fact that Panau was a former ally strongly supports that idea. The company Westinghouse is a leading manufacturer of nuclear reactors and their components in U.S, especially PWRs is manufactured there, so it's most likely then that the reactor was manufactured there in the case that the reactor project was supported by the Americans. However, it is not entirely unlikely that the nuclear program was started by Pandak Panay either - both as a means of increasing net capacity when powering a massive amount of military bases, and creating components, for example plutonium, for the production and deployment of nuclear weaponry. Completion *3 Broadcast Towers. *3 Generators. *2 Transformers. *6 Fuel Depots. *4 SAMs, which don't count towards the completion of this stronghold (after you've taken this place over) and will shoot at government aircraft (after you've taken this place over), but do count towards the total amount of SAMs destroyed. *6 Resource Items. **1 Vehicle Part. **1 Armor Part. **2 Cash Stashes. **2 Weapon Parts. Special items *2 Medicine cabinets. *Several boxes of ammunition including **1 box of Fragmentation Grenades. This is located near the minigun near the terminal. **2 boxes of Submachine Guns. One of these is some located near the Minigun near the terminal and another is located near a pile of sandbags, near a Guard Tower. *4 SAMs. These do not affect the settlement completion and will shoot down any Panau Military aircraft after the plant is taken over. They do count towards the number of SAMs destroyed overall. *1 Drug Drop (does not affect settlement completion). Vehicles *1 yellow Mullen Skeeter Eagle, on a helipad after this place is taken over by the Ulars. *1 SV-1003 Raider, driven by the Stronghold Commander during the stronghold take-over mission. You can keep it if you don't destroy it, but kill the commander first. *2 Ular Maddox FVA 45s parked at the entrance. They spawn after you complete the stronghold takeover. *1 Fengding EC14FD2, near the entrance. *1 MV V880, during the stronghold takeover. *2 MV Quartermasters, before the stronghold takeover. Trivia *This is the only place where faction members use the guard towers. No other stronghold uses the guard towers at the front door. See also: Guard Towers. *This is one of only two stronghold takeovers where the Stronghold Commander uses a SV-1003 Raider. *This is the only notable building, or even settlement that starts with the letter "A". Gallery Awan Cendawan Power Plant pre-liberation.JPG|This place before it is taken over the Ulars. Note that the MV Quartermasters are without gunners. Awan Cendawan.jpg|As seen during the mission Power Surge. Rico is manning the Minigun. Three Maddox FVA 45s.JPG|Three Maddox FVA 45s. Note that the center one is marked red, which means it was brought from a military base where it was marked red to begin with. Awan Cendawan post liberation.jpg SV-1003 Raider with MV V880 and Wilforce Range X.jpg Video Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Companies Category:Notable Buildings Category:Electricity